The invention relates to a transport installation comprising a continuous running rope supporting vehicles arranged at intervals along the rope with a preset running rate, said installation having loading/unloading terminals arranged along the rope and comprising:                detachment member, on entry to the terminal, that uncouples the vehicles from the rope,        an attachment member, on exit from the terminal, that recouples the vehicles onto the rope,        transfer circuit of the vehicles, with a slowing-down section equipped with a slowing-down device, a speeding-up section equipped with an accelerating device, connected by an intermediate section wherein the vehicles run at reduced or nil speed equipped with a driving device of the vehicles, and        loading/unloading points in/from the vehicles, arranged along the intermediate section.        
The invention also relates to a method for controlling such an installation.